Play With Me
by Koneko Cain
Summary: Raenef is bored and crazy, and doing something strange with the Monopoly pieces. Fluff.


Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Diary, only the first three volumes of the manga.  
  
Warnings: Let's see how it goes, huh? Probably shonen-ai, twisted, very twisted humour, strangeness...  
  
Author: Koneko Shido  
  
A/N: I'm going to have to wing it, 'cause I'm too tired to think anything intelligent right now.  
  
Play With Me  
  
Eclipse, fourth ranking demon in existence and generally scary guy, was spying on Raenef, the happy bundle of blonde supposed-to-be wickedness. Well, spying was really a harsh word... He'd been stalking around the castle, as he liked to do occasionally to give the impression that the place was still inhabited by demons, not just a bunch of random crazy people and their reluctant babysitter. Anyway, the stalking. Yes, he'd been lurking about, being his usual happy, smiling self, when he'd heard a noise. Noises were fairly common, he had to admit, but this one intrigued him. It sounded something like this: (In a high-pitched, squeaky voice) "You can't leave me! What about the baby!? What will I do without you? How will I survive all on my own?"   
  
Eclipse frowned darkly, not quite sure what was going on, a feeling he was becoming worryingly familiar with. He crept silent as a ghost into Raenef's huge room and hid in the most dignified way possible behind a pillar, watching what the young demon lord was doing.  
  
Raenef was sat on the floor of his room, a game board spread out before him. He was holding one of the pieces and making it talk, in a squeaky little voice, to another of the pieces. Eclipse stepped out from behind his pillar and stalked over, having the feeling that the explanation for all this was going to be something incredibly stupid, as it usually was.  
  
"May I ask what you are doing, my liege?" The tall, dark and handsome kitchen wench asked, making Raenef jump about a foot in the air and shriek. Eclipse made a mental note to add to one of his lessons that demon lords did not shriek.   
  
The blonde boy turned his big, adorable eyes on his teacher and gave a relieved smile at finding it was only Eclipse, not some random person who wanted to kill him. Eclipse twitched slightly. Relief was not what people usually felt when they turned to find him behind them. It was normally somewhere along the lines of terror, horror or panic. But Raenef was smiling in that infuriatingly cute way of his that completely made Eclipse forget everything he was thinking and melt into a puddle of sparkly demon goo. Or not, but it was still cute.  
  
"Playing a game." Raenef answered the earlier question, looking as though that explained everything.  
  
"And what game were you playing?" Eclipse asked, sitting himself elegantly down on the end of the bed to hear what strange and slightly insane things Raenef had been doing this time. He was completely mad, in an endearing sort of way. He dreamed of tomatoes.  
  
"Monopoly." Raenef smiled, pleased with himself. Eclipse's brow furrowed slightly as he processed this.  
  
"I had assumed that Monopoly required more than one player." He finally stated, knowing that this would lead Raenef into admitting what he'd actually been doing.  
  
"Well..." Raenef grinned sheepishly, "I don't actually know how to play Monopoly anyway, so I was just making it up. Then I got bored and decided that it was a soap opera. Look!" He held up a little tin hat and wiggled it about. "It was so sad! She was having a baby, then he left her," at this point he held up a small metal ship, presumably the 'he', "and he had to go to jail. But then she won two hundred pounds in a crossword competition and bought a teeny tiny plastic house and lived happily ever after. But then he got out of jail free and came after her with a candlestick in the library." Raenef said, having the tiny metal ship chase the tiny metal hat around the monopoly board with a tiny metal candlestick that shouldn't even have been in there anyway. Eclipse wondered vaguely who mixed up the pieces from the Cluedo set.   
  
"I see." Was all he could really find to say, at that point. It seemed poor little Raenef had gone absolutely insane. "And why, may I ask, were you doing... this?" He just had to ask, slightly worried about what the answer might be.  
  
"I'm bored. And Chris and Erutis won't play with me. They're playing hitting each other with pointy sticks again."  
  
Ah, presumably pointy sticks meant swords.   
  
"And so you are making a soap opera out of monopoly pieces." Eclipse summed the sad situation up and Raenef blushed slightly, only now realizing how very strange that sounded.  
  
"Well, yes, I suppose so. But I won't be bored if I have something to do, so will you play with me?" The little lord asked, making pleading puppy-dog eyes.  
  
Eclipse tried valiantly to ignore the blatant innuendo there and not dissolve into a mass of unwholesome but yummy thoughts, instead saying yes without even having his brain's permission, just to give his mouth something to say.  
  
"Of course, my liege." Damn it all, was 'no, dammit, why don't you do your job and go kill something' so hard to say? Apparently so.  
  
"Yay!" The happy lighting up of Raenef's face made it worth the impending humiliation, for the time being. "Play hide and seek with me!"   
  
/Well, this is pathetic,/ a voice inside Eclipse's head told him.  
  
'I had gathered that, thank you. What are you?' He asked it, while agreeing to play hide and seek with Raenef.  
  
"Ok, I'll go hide, and in a minute you have to find me!" Raenef giggled excitedly then ran off. Eclipse stood there, feeling quite out of his depth.  
  
/Your conscience. Or something like that. Some part of you, anyway. I usually sit back and laugh while Raenef gets you into trouble./ The voice said.   
  
'Oh. Why am I doing this, again?' Eclipse wondered, choosing to ignore the fact that he was having a conversation with himself.  
  
/Because you're hoping that when you find him you can throw him down on the bed and ravish him./ The annoyingly accurate voice said smugly.  
  
'That is not true.' Eclipse said firmly, folding his arms and wondering if a minute had passed yet.  
  
/Who do you think you're kidding?/   
  
'Shut up.'  
  
/Yes, dear. Or then again, no. Don't you think Raenef would look great after he just got out of the shower?/ the voice supplied him with a rather vivid mental image and he pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing.   
  
'I'm saying nothing.' He muttered to himself inwardly, getting up to go search for Raenef.  
  
/Like you need to. Don't pretend you didn't like it./  
  
Eclipse scowled, wondering when he'd acquired a perverted inner self. To his left he could hear faint giggling coming from behind a huge pot, and he headed for it.  
  
"I found you." He said as he stalked around the pot and met the sight of Raenef crouched on the floor, a hand over his mouth to muffle his giggles.  
  
/And now I get to ravish you./ The voice added.   
  
'Shut up.' Eclipse told it again, then looked down and found himself staring into Raenef's big, pretty eyes, which were blinking up at him with adoration.  
  
/I'm leaving now, so you two can have your fluff moment in peace./ The voice mentioned.  
  
'What? Fluff? Hey, I'm not-' Eclipse shut up as he realized the voice had gone. Where, he had no idea. Had it even existed in the first place, or had he simply gone temporarily insane? He'd never had to deal with schizophrenia before he'd met Raenef, damn it! The unbearably cute, innocent little demon lord was having all measure of strange effects on him!   
  
Meanwhile, having no idea that Eclipse was despairing over his seemingly disappearing sanity, Raenef continued to stare up into his teacher's eyes, wondering if Eclipse was ever going to get up the nerve to kiss him, or if he'd have to stand there all damn day.  
  
Eclipse came back to himself a little and noticed that Raenef was still looking up at him, blushing slightly and looking adorably kissable. Twitching, Eclipse tried to resist the urge to, as his insanity had so aptly put it, have a 'fluff moment' and kiss the young lord. He failed miserably. Raenef just had these lips that begged to be kissed, and so Eclipse did, bending down and brushing his lips to Raenef's. Soft. And... yummy. Yummy was a word Eclipse was mortified to find he had in his vocabulary, but it seemed to fit and so yummy it was. Raenef had yummy lips. They tasted like... cherries. That was something else Eclipse made a mental note to teach Raenef. Demon lord's lips were not supposed to taste sweet. They should taste scary. Like spiders, or something. It was at this point he told his inner monologue to shut up, and glared at it until it whimpered and died. Raenef was warm and cuddly in his arms, another two things a demon lord should strive not to be, though they fitted Raenef oddly well. Cuddly. He was cuddly. And pretty. And soft. And Eclipse picked him up in strong arms before any more words for what Raenef was could pop into his head, and carried the happy little lord off to the bedroom again, although this time not to play monopoly.  
  
Raenef smiled happily, thinking to himself that it was about time his tall, dark and handsome Eclipse swept him off to the bedroom. As for his little bout of boredom, it had scampered off to join Eclipse's demented inner ramblings, to give the two some privacy. How very considerate, Raenef thought, as the bedroom door clicked closed behind them.  
  
The End...  
  
Erm... That was slightly... insane. Especially towards the end with the whole lips tasting of spiders thing. That was one of those written on the spur of the moment fics with no plot, that just materialized out of thin air as I wrote. I made all the characters insane, go me!! Anyway, review. Pleeeeease. 


End file.
